Partir
by Girafe13
Summary: "Spock, en regardant Jim à s'en faire mal aux yeux, trouva le temps et l'énergie de penser que c'était vraiment fascinant, le sang n'était pas supposé être si rouge, surtout si c'était le sang du Capitaine qui s'écoulait sur le sol complètement sec." K/S
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une histoire originalement écrite en anglais que j'avais l'intention de traduire. Eh bien, la voici! Merci à Omou Yaoi de m'avoir poussé à le faire plus rapidement. Voilà le premier chapitre d'environ sept. Je ne possède pas Star Trek, tout est à Gene R. Je suis désolée pour les petites fautes qui m'auraient échappées.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Peut-être devrions-nous partir.

Leonard McCoy leva sa tête, qui semblait si lourde, pour plonger son regard bleu acier dans les yeux bruns et calculateurs du Vulcain.

-Il n'est pas question que je le laisse ici, et tu le sait très bien, répondit-il, en colère, malgré le fait qu'il savait bien que Spock avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient rester ici bien longtemps.

McCoy regarda son Capitaine étendu sur le sol, blessé, tordu et _brisé._

Jim allait mourir maintenant, sur cette planète pourrie, et se serait de _sa_ faute.

Soudainement, tous les bruits devinrent de plus en plus présents, étourdissants, juste comme le choc de l'attaque étaient maintenant derrière eux. Tout semblait plus clair que que d'habitude. Spock, en regardant Jim à sen faire mal aux yeux, trouva le temps et l'énergie de penser que c'était vraiment _fascinant_, le sang n'était pas supposé être si rouge, surtout si c'était le sang du Capitaine qui s'écoulait sur le sol complètement sec.

Le docteur empoigna son communicateur et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque.

-McCoy à _Enterprise_. Répondez.

Pas de réponse. Spock regarda aux alentours pour constater que les natifs devenaient de plus en plus nombreux et s'approchaient de plus en plus vite vers eux. Il sentit un besoin urgent de mettre le plus de distance entre eux et ses compagnons. Le Vulcain détourna la tête. Il vit Chekov courir pour rattraper Sulu et un autre membre de l'équipage pour se trouver un abri.

Si abri ils trouveraient. Car il n'y avait aucune aspérité, aucune grotte, rien.- la planète sur laquelle ils se tenaient était aussi sèche et plate que Vulcain. Les sauvages de Gyramos VI avait vraiment bien planifié leur attaque. Spock tourna son regard une fois de plus sur McCoy:

-Docteur, je ne vous ais jamais demandé de laisser le Capitaine ici. J'ai simplement dit qu'il faudrait partir si nous ne voulons pas être tués dans les prochaines minutes.

McCoy leva les yeux au ciel devant sa propre bêtise et ne releva pas. Il se pencha de nouveau sur le Capitaine et entreprit de le soulever en passant son bras droit inerte sur son épaule. Spock fit de même de son côté.

Kirk ne fit aucun mouvement. Il ne grogna même pas sa douleur. Il restait immobile, les yeux fermés. Il avait l'air mort.

"_Ne pense pas à cela, imbécile_," se sermona McCoy. _"Jim va s'en sortir."_

Mais lorsque que les deux hommes commencèrent à courir le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient, Spock soulevant littéralement le Capitaine de terre, de sorte que seul son pied droit touchait le sol, et que Jim ne faisait aucun effort pour se réveiller, Léonard eut un terrible serrement au coeur en pensant que son Capitaine n'ouvrirait peut-être plus jamais les yeux.

-_Enterprise_, répondez.

Un silence statique lui répondit.

-_Enterprise_! Scotty, Uhura, répondez!

-Docteur, si vous n'avez pas eut de réponse la première fois, je doute que vous en aurez la second-

-Fermez-la, grogna Leonard, son communicateur inutile dans ses mains. J'essaie de nous faire secourir, si vous n'aviez pas remarqué. _Enterprise_?

Spock se leva, conscient que toute tentative de résonnement serait totalement superflue et une perte illogique de temps. Il fit quelques pas pour mieux apercevoir la position des natifs. Il se découvrit un peu inquiet, malgré le fait qu'une petite voix agaçante dans son esprit – qui ressemblait étrangement à celle du docteur- lui rapellait que s'inquiéter était une _émotion_ tout à fait propre aux _humains._

Ils avaient soulevés le Capitaine et avaient couru pendant peut-être quelques minutes lorsque que la nuit était tombée de manière assez brutale, enroulant ses longues ailes noires sur les ombres et ne laissant plus que l'incertitude et brouillard. Ils furent obligés de s'arrêter, les sauvages comme les membres de l'_Enterprise_. Ces derniers avaient trouvés d'immense rochers et s'étaient, faute de mieux, cachés derrière. McCoy avait rouspéter pour trouver un meilleur abri, mais il était impossible de s'orienter dans le noir. Leur seule source de lumière provenait des immense feux de les natifs avaient allumés pour leur campement. Spock pouvait voir les gardes effectuer leur ronde, attentifs au moindre mouvement provenant de leur direction. Il n'y avait aucune issue de ce côté.

Dans la noirceur, les yeux bruns du Vulcain examinère l'énorme roche qui leur servaient d'abri. Elle semblait s'être retrouvée là à cause d'un éboulement. Le premier officier plissa ses yeux : plus loin sur sa gauche il pouvait deviner d'autres structures de pierres.

Cet ammoncellement ne pouvait qu'annoncer une chose, et Spock se retourna complètement pour vérifier si son résonnement logique était véridique. Il se félicita un instant pour avoir de nouveau accompli cette pratique sans se tromper lorsqu'il vit les silhouettes de montagnes perdues à l'horizon. Spock les savaient tout de même proches. Cela le rassurait d'une certaine manière. En effet, à proximité des montagnes se trouvaient souvent points d'eau et grottes. D'autre part, cela signifiait une barrière à leur fuite. D'un côté comme de l'autre, ils étaient pris au piège.

Soudain, il n'entendit plus le docteur parler. Il se retourna, curieux, et vit qu'il était maintenant aux côté du Capitaine, s'assurant qu'il était toujours en vie, tentant de lui obtenir une réponse. Peine perdue. Les yeux couleurs miel de Jim restaient désespérément fermés.

Son état étant critique, il avait besoin de soins médicaux avancés dans les prochaines heures. La balle qui avait fauché Kirk ressemblait étrangement à une balle venue de la Terre au vingtième siècle, mais en pire: l'alliage se défaisait tout seul et des fragments se dispersaient partout dans le corps de la victime. Si Leonard n'arrivait pas à les enlever d'ici peu de temps…

Spock ferma les yeux un court instant. Il aimait mieux ne pas y penser, aussi illogique que cela pouvait être.

* * *

-Monsieur, nous devons passer ce champ de force si nous voulons rejoindre notre base scientifique, dit Capitaine James T. Kirk, un sourire poli sur son visage.

Ils venaient tout juste de se téléporter sur la planète aride qu'était Gyramos VI après avoir reçun un signal de détresse, mais quelque chose bloquait leur accès à la base de Starfleet. Le plus loin qu'ils purent aller fut la salle du Conseil, où le chef dudit conseil, Saandalley, les reçus avec de bien mauvaises nouvelles:

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux vous laisser passer, fit-il gravement, sa peau sombre contrastant avec sa tunique blanche, votre station est située en plein coeur du territoire de guerre.

Le visage du Capitaine se transforma à vue d'oeil.

-Une guerre? Ici, à Gyramos?

"_Et c'est repartit_", pensa McCoy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le veil homme parut tout à coup effrayé et se replia un peu sur lui-même pour chuchoter:

-Ils s'apellent les "Somaryg"… Ils ont le contrôle total du Sud de la colonie… Ils ont des armes puissantes… Très dangereuses. Cela fait presque un an que nous entretuons… Heureusement, un cessez-le-feu a été mis en accord. Cela fait environ un mois que nous vivons dans la peur.

-Le Sud, fit soudainement Spock. C'est en effet dans cette partie de la colonie que le poste scientifique est situé.

-Eh bien, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, si nous voulon sauver ces pauvre gens.

-Capitaine Kirk, le poste auquel vous faites allusion est passé la zone neutre. Posez un orteil dans leur territoire, et ce sera la guerre à nouveau!, s'exclama Saandall.

Kirk lui jeta un regard froid:

-Monsieur, sachez que cela ne ma plait pas plus que vous, mais j'ai reçu des ordres. Nous allons entrer coûte que coûte et, qui sait, peut-être arriveront nous à leur faire entendre raison.

Le chef du Conseil rit, mais c'était un gloussement sans joie.

-Se sont des sauvages.

Kirk se retourna vers Spock, un sourire en coin accroché à ses lèvres.

-Je crois que nous avons vu pire, n'est-ce pas, Mr. Spock?

-En effet, Capitaine.

Le chef regarda Spock, qui avait ses yeux fixés sur ceux du capitaine, un sourcil levé, puis il retourna son attention sur Kirk, usant l'énergie du désespoir:

-Vous serez tués! Je ne peux vous laissez…

-Encore une fois, je suis désolé, mais j'ai mes ordres.

-Vos ordres sont de vous informer sur le bien-être de l'équipe scientifique! Je peux vous assurez qu'ils doivent être morts, ou proche de l'être, maintenant!

Kirk lui lança un regard d'acier. Sans un mot, il attrapa sno communicateur et rejoignis l'_Enterprise_.

-Scotty, nous allons traverser le champ magnétique. Vous ne pourrez nous rejoindre, mais nous devrions pouvoir vous contacter dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

-_Aye, Capitaine_.

Saandall, les épaules tombantes, admit sa défaite et orodnna à un garde de baisser le champ magnétique de protection sur-le-champ.

-Je suppose que je n'y peut rien, pas vrai?

McCoy lui donna une petite tape dans le dos:

-C'est de James T. Kirk dont l'on parle ici. Ne le prenez pas personel.

* * *

**Voilà! Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

**Bises, Girafe13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir!**

**Je suis tellement désolée de l'énorme retard! Ma vie a été un vrai tsunami ces derniers temps (mes parents se sont séparés, déménagement, école, etc etc) et je n'ai pas trop eut le temps de traduire.**

**MAIS! Me revoici, encore plus souriante et remplie de fanfics tout aussi différentes les unes que les autres, de humoristique à angst avec une bonne dose de slash. **

**Encore désolée du retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! :)**

**Girafe13**

* * *

-Courez… Courez, plus vite, _ils_ ne vous rattraperons pas…

-Merde, Jim, calme toi, tout va bien.

McCoy essuya la sueur accumulée sur le front plissé d'inquiétude de Kirk. Quelques heures étaient passées depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé refuge lorsque, sans avertir, Jim tomba dans une fièvre délirante. L'homme n'arrêtait pas de murmurer des choses horribles et Spock dut le retenir plusieurs fois au sol pour éviter qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un ou lui-même par inadvertence. Au moins, Kirk ne criait pas.

-Ma faute… Ils sont morts… Tous… Morts, morts…

-Docteur, existe-t-il un moyen d'arrêter la progression de la fièvre?, demanda Spock, les mains derrière le dos, à quelques pas de là, regardant au loin. Leonard remarqua que le Vulcain posait son regard partout, sauf sur le Capitaine ou sur lui. Si McCoy n'avait pas connu Spock depuis quelques années, il n'aurait pas pu déterminer si le Vulcain était anxieux.

_Le mot est faible, Len, il a l'air désespéré… À sa manière, bien sur_, lui sussura une petite voix désagréable à son oreille.

-J'y travaille, répondit-il simplement, essuyant sa propre sueur de son front cette fois. Et toi? Tu as pu rejoindre le vaisseau? Scotty, Uhura?

-Personne n'a répondu.

Il y eut un lourd silence, enveloppant les trois hommes plongés dans l'oscurité. L'étoile de Gyramos n'allait pas se lever avant quelques heures, ils étaient bloqués là.

Soudain, Jim cessa de marmonner d'étranges choses pendant quelques minutes. Il resta immobile juste assez longtemps pour faire jurer McCoy comme un charretier, occupé à vérifier si il respirait toujours. Puis, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

-Sp…Spock…

Les deux hommes se penchèrent vers leur Capitaine, pendu à ses lèvres.

-Bones, Spock, je… que s'est-il passé?

-Tu as été touché par une balle- hé, reste allongém veux-tu?, dit doucement McCoy, retenant son ami qui se levait déjà.

Kirk lui lança un regard confus. Il avait l'air terrible. McCoy, à la vue de ce piteux spectacle, voulu s'enfuir au plus vite. À la place, il étira ses lèvres en un pauvre sourire.

-Où… où sommes-nous?

-Nous ne savons pas exacteent, mais nous sommes saufs pour l'instant, mentit à moitié le docteur.

-Des grottes… J'ai vu des grottes lorsque…

Le reste de la phrase disparu sous une effroyable quinte de toux qui sembla durer une éternité. On aurait dit que Kirk aurait voulu cracher ses poumons. Spock regarda furtivement le docteur avec son regard de Vulcain-inquiet, mas Léonard ne put que secouer la tête, esseyant de mettre l'emphase sur son ami mourant. Finalement, Jim fut capable de parler de nouveau:

-Juste un peu plus loin… À la base de la montagne… Des grottes… Sur la carte qui était accrochée sur le mur de la salle de… conseil… Un abri…

Il ferma les yeux, ayant soudainement vieilli de dix ans.

-Pardonnez-moi, murmura-t-il avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

Spock et McCoy restèrent dans un silence malaisé pendant un moment, regardant Kirk, tous les deux inquiets de leur propre manière. Puis:

-Je crois que nous devrions nous mettre en route tout de suite, fit Spock, sa vois étrangement grave et rauque.

McCoy pouvait à peine voir le visage du Vulcain dans la noirceur (et tentez donc de soigner Kirk dans ces conditions!) mais il put y voir de la détermination et une certaine froideur détachée.

Spock était prêt à tout pour sauver Jim.

Bones acquiessa et prit son communicateur:

-Chekov? Vous êtes là? murmura-t-il dans la machine.

Malgré l'avertissement du Capitaine de n'ouvrir la communication seulement lorsqu'ils étaient sûrs de ne pas être observés, McCoy n'avait plus trop le choix.

-_Docteur McCoy? C'est bien vous?_

L'accent russe était inmanquable.

-Écoutez, Pavel, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Le capitaine nous a informés qu'il y avait des grottes aux alentours, pouvez vous confirmer?

-_Aye._

Il y eut un court silence, puis des coordonées entrèrent dans le tricordeur de Spock avec un faible gazouilli.

-_Oui, monsieur, le capitaine avait raison, il y en a à quelques vingt minutes d'ici, camouflées par de larges arbres et buissons, juste à la base de la montagne._

-Bien, merci, Chekov. Maintenant, pouvez-vous me dire qui est avec vous?

-Sule et Tyler, docteur. Le reste de l'équipe… Je… Je crois qu'ils ont été tués, monsieur.

McCoy ferma les yeux. Ils étaient maintenant cinq à la place de huit.

De mieux en mieux.

-Bon, alors Chekov, retrouvons-nous dans vingt minutes au pied de la montagne, bien reçu?

-_Oui, monsieur._

Le docteur ferma son communicateur et se retourna vers Spock.

-Allons-y.

Le Vulcain souleva alors le capitaine du sol dans ses bras puissants et, silencieusement, commença à bouger tel un chat, moitié marchant, moitié courant avec force dans la direction de ladite montagne. McCoy fermait la marche, extrèmement inquiet.

Ils ressemblaient à une étrange créature, dans la nuit noire, sans lune, sans espoir, rien.

* * *

**Un petit chapitre de transition... La suite très bientôt! :)**

**Girafe13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir!**

**Voici le prochain chapitre... Je ne possède rien de Star Trek, tout est à Gene.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez!**

**

* * *

**

-Regardez, docteur, une _Minnesota Floresta_, juste devant vous, dit Spock, s'approchant de la jolie fleur rouge qui poussait de nulle part du sol complètement sec. J'ai lu que cette espèce peut guérir bien des infections et-

-Regardez Spock! Une roche! Oh mon Dieu!, coupa McCoy ironiquement. J'ai lu que cette espèce pouvait chanter et danser!

Kirk tenta de répresser le léger sourire qui grandissait sur son visage à une vitesse folle. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils marchaient ainsi, Chekov et Sulu ouvrant la marche, le reste du groupe suivant à l'arrière. Ils n'avaient rencontré personne. Jim se surpris à espérer que cette mission se déroulerait bien, finalement.

-Illogique, docteur. Les roches ne peuvent chant-

-Spock, c'était du _sarcasme_.

Les deux hommes vêtus de bleu s'arrêtèrent, concentré sur leur dispute.

-Eh bien j'apprécierais si vous pouviez cesser d'exposer des fausses déclaration sur la faun et la flore dans l'avenir, docteur.

Le capitaine ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir. C'est alors qu'il entendit le premier coup de feu.

C'était un son très agaçant, comme un bourdonnement de mouche, très bas, puis de plus en plus fort. La balle passa à deux centimètres du nez de Jim. Il avait été capable de sentir le coup de vent sur tout son visage.

Ils étaient attaqués.

Kirk fit volte-face et repéra quelques silhouettes humaines accourant vers eux. Même si ils étaient encore loin, Jim pouvait constater qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air très heureux de les voir sur leur territoire. Sulu, Chekov et le reste de l'équipe virent aussi les natifs et, sans se consulter, commencèrent à courir vers la station de Starfleet, espérant s'y cacher. Kirk savait que c'était quasiment impossible. De plus, il pouvait apercevoir d'autres natifs accourir vers eux, cette fois de leur gauche. Kirk savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas courir très longtemps.

De plus, il existait un autre élément à leur pauvre équation qui rendait la situation encore plus corsée: la balle qui se dirigeaient droit vers ses deux amis les plus chers, qui eux, toujours englués dans leur affrontement verbal, n'avaient rien remarqué. Le coeur de Kirk s'emballa alors qu'il passait en mode: alerte rouge et qu'il courait la courte distance qui le séparait de ses deux officiers:

-Si mes figures de style vous égare tant que ça, Spock, je suis prêt à faire un sacrifice et d'arrêter le sarcasme, mais à une condition: si vous avouez tout à Ji-

-BONES! SPOCK! ATTENTION!

Jim Kirk poussa Leonard McCoy sur le côté et reçut la balle qui lui était destinée.

Spock cligna des yeux.

Le Vulcain vit la scène avec une horreur et une stupéfaction tout à fait humaine. Il vit son Capitaine reculer avec l'impact et s'effondrer, comme au ralentit, le regardant une dernière fois dans les yeux, son regard plein de détermination et de quelque chose que Spock

Ce court instant sembla durer une éternité.

Et puis tout ne fut plus que désespération.

McCoy se pencha très vite sur son ami, l'attaque commençant à devenir de plus en plus forte, les balles les manquant de quelques centimètres, et Spock, toujours choqué, mais ne le montrant pas, se contenta d'analyser la situation une fraction de seconde et de dire platement:

-Peut-être devrions-nous partir.

* * *

-_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away…_

Spock ouvrit lentement ses yeux, encore un peu endormi., et regarda aux alentours. Le minuscule feu que les hommes encore en vie avaient réussi à allumer brulaiit encore joyeusement au centre de la grotte. Spock se redressa sur ses coudes et observa l'étoile de la planète se lever, tandis que le reste de l'équipe dormait encore.

Ils avaient trouvé les grottes avec facilité, surtout grâce aux coordonées précises de Chekov. Ils étaient arrivés avant eux, Sulu, Tyler et Pavel se questionnant sur le sort de leur capitaine (qui avait été installé au fond de leur abri) en ne le voyant pas aux côtés de Spock. McCoy était alors partit chercher de l'eau et en avait trouvé, ainsi que quelques plantes comestibles. Après un maigre repas, l'équipe commença à émettre quelques hypothèses sur le retard des troupes de secours, puis McCoy fit remarquer sombrement que personne ne les avaient contactés, leur communicateurs ne foctionnant toujours pas. Moroses, ils s'endormirent bien vite.

-_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for the rainy days…_

Spock se leva silencieusement sur ses deux jambes et s'approcha du capitaine, Leonard était encore à ses côtés, ayant l'air préoccupé jusque dans son sommeil.

-Capitaine?, murmura Spock, s'agenouillant et se penchant pour voir le visage de Kirk. À sa plus grande surprise, ses yeux étaient ouverts et il souriait à quelque chose que Spock ne pouvait voir.

-Jim? Est-ce que tout va bien?, demanda Spock, haussant un sourcil.

Le coeur du Vulcain fit un bond lorsqu'il vit du sang s'écouler lentement mais sûrement de la bouche de Jim. Celui-ci toussa soudainement comme si il était en train de se noyer.

-Jim… Jim, Je…

Spock soupira. Il reporta son regard sur le docteur, puis se retourna vers Kirk. Spock sursauta presque lorsqu'il vit ses deux yeux vermeil ouvert et fixant son visage.

-Spock?

-Oui, Capitaine?, fit Spock, cachant ses émotions une fois de plus, soulagé que Jim ne chante plus.

-Spock, je ne me sens pas vraiment… _bien_.

Spock garda le silence. Kirk sourit:

-Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas l'air _bien,_ n'est-ce pas?

-En effet, Capitaine, répondit Spock avec son habituel tact. Vous avez été touché, il est tout à fait normal que vous ne vous sentiez pas dans le meilleur de votre forme. Le docteur McCoy a dit que l'infection était plutôt grave, mais qu'il tentait de trouver un remède le lus tôt possible.

-Donc… est-ce que je vais mourir?

La ton de la question était léger, mais Spock pouvait voir une peur grandissante dans les yeux vermeil de son capitaine. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme tel -si vulnérable- et Spock n'était pas sûr de sa réponse de la grave question, mais il y avait une chose dont il était certain: il détestait ce regard fataliste.

-Je ne sais pas, je… Je n'en suis pas sûr, murmura Spock en détournant les yeux.

-Hmm hmm… Spock?

-Oui, Jim?

-Regardez-moi et promettez-moi que vous aller prendre soin de l'équipage et de ma chaise de capitaine… si… je ne reviens pas, bien entendu.

Spock hocha la tête très sérieusement, ce qui fit sourire encore un peu plus Kirk.

-Bien. Merci…

Il ferma les yeux, exténué, et fut bientôt emporté de nouveau par un sommeil lourd et agité.

Spock se leva et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de la caverne. L'étoile de la planète était maintenant plus haut dans le ciel et le reste de l'équipe commençait tranquillement à se réveiller.

Spock détestait au plus au point la chaise du capitaine. Non pas que le pouvoir lui déplaisait, loin de là, mais c'était la chaise de _Jim_. Si Kirk n'était pas assis sur cette chaise, cela voulait dre qu'il n'était _pas là_, soit simplement sur la surface d'une planète inconnue pour une mission banale, ou bien entre la vie et la mort au centre de médecine ou capturé par des ennemis hostiles. Spock n'aimait pas l'idée que James Kirk ne pouvait pas commander.

Cette pensée était saugrenue et très désagréable.

Il devait trouver quelque chose pour soigner le capitaine. N'importe quoi. Psock svait que la réponse était toute proche, vagabondant quelque part dans son esprit, mais il ne pouvait mettre son doigt dessus. Il était tellement inquiet que ça le fatigait. Il se sentait humain.

L'attenton de Spock fut attirée par des bruits de pas venant de la montagne. Il fut prêt en quelques millièmes de secondes à se battre avec qui que ce soit qui était caché non loin de leur abri.

Il ne fit que soupirer lorsqu'il aperçut une dizaine de natifs, tous les plus fâchés les uns que les autres, pointant leur dangereuses armes sur lui. Ils avaient vraiment l'air… sauvages.

_Je me demande si ils nous suivaient depuis le début, _fut sa dernière pensée avant d'être assomé par ce qui semblait être leur chef après une courte bataille entre lui et trois autres hommes.

**

* * *

**

**Voilà pour l'instant. La suite bientôt! :) Et maintenant, regardez votre montre. Quelle heure est-il? L'heure de la review, bien entendu! :D**

**Bises,**

**Girafe13**


	4. Chapter 4

-NON!

-Jim! Merde, pas _encore_…

-NON! NON, MA FAUTE, NE LES PRENEZ PAS!

-Jim, reste tranquille! Et merde… Spock! J'ai besoin d'aide!

Sulu tourna la tête pour observer d'un air absent le premier officier repousser doucement, mais fermement le Capitaine sur la couchette, pareil au fois précédentes. Le lieutenant avait l'impression d'un déjà vu: le Capitaine hurlant, McCoy jurant comme un homme du vingtième siècle, et Spock rassurant l'homme aux commandes:

-Calmez-vous, Capitaine. Tout va bien. Vous êtes en sûreté.

Et puis Kirk redeviendrait silencieux, juste à entendre la voix calme et grave de Spock. Sulu porta son regard sur Chekov qui dormait d'un sommeil agité et sur Tyler, debout devant la porte de la cellule, observant d'un oeil mauvais le garde qui surveillait l'équipe.

En fait, (et oh combien ironique!) ils étaient dans la station qu'ils cherchaient hier, retenus dans la cellule d'isolement du petit abri. Se levant en soupirant, il rejoint Tyler et observa lui aussi le garde alors qu'il était relayé par un autre et tendit l'oreille, surprenant une conversation entre le docteur et Spock qui lui fit froid dans le dos:

-Combien de temps avant que son état soit irréversible, docteur?

-Pas beaucoup de temps. Peut-être quatre ou cinq heures… Après cela… Après, se sera…

-Oui. Je comprends..

Ils baissèrent le ton. Sulu du s'accroupir tout près de Chekov et faire mine de voir si il dormait bien pour entendre la suite.

-Spock, je… Je suis désolé, je… Si je ne peux pas le sauver, peut-être qu'il serait temps de lui parler…

-Je n'ai aucunement besoin de parler au Capitaine, docteur. J'ai confiance en vos capacité de médecins et j'ai espoir que nous trouverons un moyen de sortir d'ici et de sauver Mr. Kirk grâce à nos ressources.

-Mais de quelles ressources parlez-vous?, demanda Tyler, qui avait lui aussi tendu l'oreille, l'air éxaspéré. Ils nous ont tout prit: nos phasers, nos communicateurs… Comment pouvons-nous nous échapper? Et même si l'on s'échappe, comment allons-nous sauver le Capitaine? Avec des roches? Une fleur, peut-être?

McCoy leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la bouche pour faire taire le plus jeune, mais Spock le coupa:

-Oui… Oui, cela pourrait peut-être fonctionner…murmura-t-il, l'air pensif.

Il regarda alors dans la direction de Jim, ne voyant plus rien, profondémment plongé dans ses calculs de probabilités.

_- Minnoseta Floresta._

_

* * *

_

_Journal de bord du vaisseau, date stellaire 2224,3. Chef ingénieur M.r Scott aux commandes._

_Cela fait maintenant vingt-quatre heures que l'équipe en mission s'est téléportée sur la planète Gyramos VI. Depuis lors, auncun signe du Capitaine. J'ai tout fait en mon pouvoir pour les retrouver, même contacté le chef du conseil, Saandall, qui a malheureusement rétablit le champ de force pour contenir les natifs en furie. Ces derniers ont recommencer à tirer hier, brisant l'entente. Nous ne pouvons les contacter, et nos amis ne peuvent nous contacter non plus. Tout ce que nous pouvons espérer, c'est qu'ils sont en lieu sûr, et qu'ils ont trouvé l'équipe scientifique qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Le lieutenant Uhura vérifie toutes les férquences chaque minute. Nos radars sont au maximum. Nous attendons pour un signe, n'importe lequel._

_Oui, espérons qu'ils soient saufs._

* * *

-_Quoi? _Vous voulez dire que cette stupide petite fleur que vous m'avez pointé il y a quelques heures peut sauver le capitaine et vous n'y pensez que _maintenant?_

-Eh bien, docteur, vous ne m'avez jamais rien demandé non plus.

McCoy jura entre ses dents alors qu'il s'imaginait étranglant le Vulcain. Il se sentit tout de suite un peu mieux.

-Nous devons vite sortir d'ici, fit Sulu, alors qu'il réveillait Chekov pour le mettre au courant.

Le jeune russe se réveilla et fut tout de suite sur ses pieds, attentif aux explications de Sulu.

-Pardon, excusez-moi, fit Spock, s'adressant au garde. Je trouve votre comportement bien déplacé.

Le garde ne fit pas un geste.

-Et c'était quoi, ça, Spock? demanda McCoy, étonné, alors qu'il tentait de remettre Jim dans une position assise.

Spock, un peu confus, se retourna vers le docteur.

-J'ai tenté d'obtenir une réaction émotionelle du garde, mais ma tentative a échoué.

McCoy leva les yeux au ciel.

-Regardez bien le professionel.

Il s'avança et haussa la voix:

-Hé! Espèce de lâche! Viens donc ici te battre! Pendant que tes amis se font tuer plus loin, toi tu restes ici, pensant que tu échapperas au carnage, mais non! Viens ici que je te reforme le visage!

L'homme se retourna, ayant l'air _très_ fâché. Il désactiva le champ de la porte et s'avança, les poings déjà en l'air.

-Qui m'a appelé un traitre? Qui es-tu pour me traiter de-

L'homme fut soudain sur le sol, son corps gisant sans aucune trace de vie, coupé en plein élan. Spock venait d'utiliser sa prise bien célèbre.

-Eh bien docteur, cette technique était… intéressante.

Il y eut un silence. Tous se secouèrent de la scène qu'ils venaient de voir (McCoy and Spock travaillant en équipe, ça ne se voyait pas tous les jours) et sortirent silencieusement de la cellule.

Le vulcain prit délicatement Kirk dans ses bras et McCoy s'assura qu'il respirait toujours. Il était désespérément silencieux.

Spock regarda aux alentours, mais il n'y avait personne. Tous étaient plongés dans la bataille qui faisait rage dehors. On pouvait entendre, même de l'intérieur, cris et armes entrechoquées.

-Peut-être devrions nous partir, fit Spock, et tous se préparèrent à affronter l'Enfer.

* * *

** Franchement, je suis confuse. Quelle attente je vous ai fait subir! Pardon!**

**Le prochain chapitre devrait, très sûrement, être beaucoup moins loin à poster, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Encore désolée. Je n'ose même pas vous demander de review.**

**Bises,**

**Girafe13**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ça m'aura prit du temps, mais voici enfin le reste de l'histoire. Je suis horriblement désolée du retard. Désolée aussi si il y a des coquilles, j'ai tapé vite!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Je crois que ça devrait suffire, grogna McCoy, en prenant les quelques fleurs que Sulu lui tendait.

Ils étaient de retour à la même caverne qu'ils avaient trouvé la veille, faute de mieux. C'était risqué, prenant en compte que se serait peut-être le premier endroit où les sauvages allaient venir les chercher, mais l'équipage n'avait pas vraiment d'autres options.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient prudemment vers la grotte, ils n'avaient rencontré personne. Spock avait logiquement assumé que tous étaient déjà assez occupés avec la guerre qui faisait rage pour s'occuper d'eux tout de suite, ce qui leur laissait quelques heures de répit, peut-être même une journée entière. McCoy n'avait que grogné, et réitéré son ordre de presser le pas,_ nom d'un chien_, car Jim n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, et la guerre était le moindre de ses soucis.

-Êtes-vous sur, docteur?, demanda Spock, aggripant le poignet du médecin avant qu'il ait pu étendre sur la plaie la dizaine de fleurs amassées en chemin.

-On n'a pas le temps pour le plan B inexistant, Spock. Si on ne le soigne pas, dans moins d'une heure, il sera mort.

Sulu, Chekov et Tyler se tenaient à l'entrée de la grotte, montant la garde. Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel, et, plus loin, ils pouvaient entendre des bruits de combat, mais rien de précis.

Spock avait encore l'air indécis:

-Écoute, Spock, je sais que tu t'inquiètes à propos de Jim et de ses foutues allergies, je ne peut t'assurer que cela se fera sans risques, mais la chose que je peut t'assurer, c'est que _ça_ (il secoua son poignet de l'étreinte, pointa la mixture de fleurs pilées et de médicaments du kit de premiers soins du docteur mixés en une sorte de pâte) est notre dernier espoir.

Spock finit par acquiesser, et regarda attentivement alors que McCoy finit de déchirer le chandail de Jim, juste où l'infection était la pire, et étendit la mixture doucement, sans brusquer. Cela avait une jolie couleur, mais Spock sentit son regard glisser vers le torse exposé et rempli de chair de poule du capitaine, et sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il se secoua bien vite. Pas le temps pour cela maintenant.

-Et voilà, fit Leonard après un instant. Maintenant, on espère. La prochaine heure sera décisive.

Spock acquiessa encore une fois, ne lâchant pas Jim des yeux, attendant une réaction de sa part. Une anxiété que trop familière s'emparait de lui, et il tenta de reprendre le contrôle. Il décida de détailler le capitaine; sa mâchoire, ses yeux fermés, agités, ses cheveux blonds sales, tentant de surprendre quelque réaction à la plante, bonne ou mauvaise. Leonard se leva, laissant le soin à Spock de surveiller leur ami, et rejoignit Sulu pour prendre un peu d'air.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la fièvre de Kirk sembla diminuer de façon drastique. Spock risqua de toucher le front du capitaine, et fur agréablement surprit de le trouver à une température relativement normale. Le Vulcain soupira d'aise tout bas. Jim allait être sauvé. Le remède fonctionnait.

Juste comme il alalit apeller le docteur pour lui faire part de la bonne nouvelle, Spock sentit une main sur la sienne. Il sursauta, sentant comme une décharge électrique. Il baissa le regard et fut surprit de voir que les deux yeux de Jim étaient grand ouverts et le fixait.

-Spock. Je dois te dire quelque chose. J'ai trop attendu, et... Je ne peut risquer d'attendre plus longtemps, murmura-t-il, puisant dans ses forces nouvellement acquises.

Malgré le battement de son coeur qui s'accélérait, Spock parla d'une voix calme:

-Capitaine, je suis ravi de constater que vous allez mieux, et maintenant n'est pas le bon moment pour quoique se soit d'autre que le repos.

Têtu, le capitaine secoua faiblement la tête.

-Je n'attends pas une minute de plus. Je me sens si faible... Peut-être... Peut-être que le remède est... Seulement temporaire. Je... Je ne risque plus rien à présent.

Il toussa, et Spock était maintenant extrèmement curieux. Peut-être... Peut-être ses sentiments étaient partagés...

Il se souvint des derniers mois, lorsque son attraction envers le capitaine devint totalement illogique à nier plus longtemps. Un jour, le docteur McCoy l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour lui conseiller de tout lui avouer, car sinon il allait se faire du mal. Spock ne lui avait rien dit à propos de son amour inavoué, et, lorsqu'il voulu savoir comment Leonard était au courant, il n'obtint que deux yeux roulés vers le ciel et un "_incroyable_" exaspéré.

L'amour n'était pas très bien vu sur Vulcain. C'était une émotion dangereuse, mettant en péril le jugement et le bon sens logique de tout individu. Spock avait beau eut lutté, tout le temps qu'il passait avec son capitaine n'aidait en rien l'obsession envers le personnage, et l'homme derrière le personnage. Le capitaine lui permettait d'être lui-même, sans rien demander en retour. Son éternelle dédication au travail et ses petits sourires en coin avait peu à peu brisé la carapace du Vulcain, et Spock, loin de se sentir pris au piège, se libéra d'un poids sur ses épaules.

Il avait tenté d'agir comme si tout était normal. Bien qu'il ait pu s'avouer ses émotions humaines après un processus long et difficile, les révéler à Jim était une autre paire de manches. Il n'aurait pu lui dire la vérité, surtout pas devant le nombre impressionant de conquêtes que Jim récoltait plutôt régulièrement. Spock n'avait jamais ressentit la jalousie, mais maintenant, il savait qu'elle était très désagréable. Il s'était alors renfermé sur lui-même, et s'était promis de ne rien dire.

Mais présenement, avec Jim qui lui aggripait la main, et qui suppliait de lui dire quelque chose, Spock commenca à douter de sa première impression qu'un homme comme Jim Kirk ne pourrait jamais aimer son meilleur ami.

Sachant que Kirk ne pourrait parler pendant longtemps sans s'épuiser complètement, Spock prit son autre main, se concentrant pendant un court instant, puis il plaça ses doigts sur le visage de son ami à des endroits stratégiques, et attendit que la fusion se fasse, tandis que l'étoile de la planète se couchait, et que le reste de l'équipage en mission s'endormait.

* * *

Spock regarda tandis que Jim se réveillait dans ses quartier, sur l'Enterprise. La force des images le frappa, Jim n'était peut-être pas aussi faible qu'il le parassait, en tout cas, pas en esprit. Le capitaine s'habillait rapidement pour son dernier quart de travail avant une vraie nuit de sommeil, mais il avait l'air piteux et en mauvais état, de grands cernes sous ses yeux, ses cheveux en bataille. Lorsqu'il arrive sur le pont, et qu'il vit Spock penché sur son poste, il redressa tout de suite soon échine, et un sourire bien subtil fit frémir ses lèvres. Son coeur rata un battement.

Le Spock du présent ne pouvait croire que sa seule présence rassurait le capitaine, d'habitude si sûr de lui et certain de ses décision, lui qui n'avait besoin de personne.

_C'est faux, Spock, j'ai besoin de..._

La phrase fut coupée par un accéléré des derniers mois, leurs interminables discussions, leurs parties d'échec, comment Jim arrivait toujours à faire parler Spock des sujets qui l'inquiétait, ses plans pour le futur.

Il ressentit les émotions du capitaine lorsqu'il était en sa présence. Une forte amitié, développée à travers les années de service à ses côtés, la dévotion, l'amitié profonde, le respect, la confiance la plus complète, tout cet amour...

_C'est impossible_, pensa Spock, abruti par sa surprise.

Jim Kirk n'était pas du genre à refouler ses sentiments, mais pour Spock, c'était différent: il tentait de lui dire, mais il n'y arrivait jamais, horrifié par les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur leur amitié si ses entiments n'étaient pas partagés. Spock cligna des yeux, et se perdit dans la contemplation des nombreuses conquêtes que Jim s'accordait, pour oublier... Pour l'oublier, _lui_.

Capitaine James T. Kirk ressentait de l'amour pour Spock, le même que lui-même ressentait pour Jim, et il aura fallu une guerre et une blessure mortelle pour tout avouer.

Spock brisa la connection, sans voix. Il se pencha, simplement, et, sans plus de cérémonie, déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Jim.

Le baiser fut court, mais il sentit le corps de Jim se détendre, et il le sentit sourire à travers l'aveu de Spock. Ils se séparèrent, et Jim avait les yeux encore fermés. Spock se sentit étrange d'avoir suivi ses pulsions, il le mit sur le coup de la fatigue et du stress accumulé.

-Jim! Est-ce que tout va bien?, fit McCoy, approchant, venant de se réveiller.

-Oui, Bones, tout va bien, répondit Kirk, ouvrant les yeux, souriant faiblement à son ami. Il avait été sauvé de la mort, mais son état restait critique.

-Docteur! Spock! Capitaine! Il y a des gens qui arrivent! cria Sulu, réveillé par la lumière naissante du jour, lui aussi, sautant sur ses pieds.

Spock évalua rapidement la situation, poussant ses sentiments de côté. Ils étaient armés, mais pas assez. Il faudrait juste se croiser les doigts, car leur sort dépendait de qui avait gagné la guerre.

Ils se positionnèrent un peu en retrait dans la grotte, attendant leur sort.

* * *

C'était les sauvages.

Ils se tenaient en ligne, bloquant rapidement l'entrée de la caverne, pointant leurs armes sur le petit groupe. Kirk se releva sur ses coudes, désorienté. Il leva le regard et regarda Spock, son visage tordu d'inquiétude et d'impuissance. Puis, il vit deux Spock, et dû se recoucher avant de vomir. La fièvre reprenait tranquillement du terrain. Kirk se demanda alors si tout ce qui venait de se passer était réel, ou s'il rêvait encore.

Spock jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au capitaine, avant de reporter son attention sur les sauvages. Personne ne bougeait, ni ne disait mot. Tous ne faisait que se défier du regard. Spock en déduit que les sauvages avait gagné la guerre civile, et que le peu de survivants du peuple pacifique de Gyramos se cachaient en attendant de rassembler leurs forces.

Le chef des sauvages, un grand gaillard habillé d'une tunique bleue sombre, s'avança enfin. Ses cheveux pâles lui donnait l'air d'un fantôme. Spock s'avança aussi, et, d'un ton qu'il s'efforça de garder calme, il ouvrit la bouche pour discuter.

Kirk vit Spock faire un pas en avant, et tenta de la retenir, mais sa main ne fit qu'effleurer la cheville du Vulcain. Il laissa mollement retomber sa main, et attendit le déroulement des opération, se détestant d'être aussi faible à un moment si critique.

-Monsieur, pouvons-nous vous être d'une assitance quelquonque?

McCoy leva les yeux au ciel. Ce commentaire pourrait passer pour aggressif, et il ne fallait surtout pas brusquer les choses.

-Eh bien non, je crois que vous en avez fait asser, fit le chef, en souriant.

Chekov cligna des yeux.

-_Quoi?_, fit Sulu, confus.

-Je m'apelle Naymir. Je suis le leader de mon peuple. Nous venons de gagner une guerre qui dure depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant.

Spock leva un sourcil:

-Veuillez nous éclairer: vous n'avez pas l'air sauvages du tout. Saandall avait l'air de vous trouver primitifs.

Les sourcils de Naymir se froncèrent.

-Nous _sommes_ civilisés! Nous sommes tous deux civilisés. La seule différence entre eux et nous, c'est que nous ne sommes pas paresseux et lâches. Lorsque nous sommes venus nous installer sur cette planète, notre civilisation s'est divisée en deux. Une partie est allée s'installer au delà des montagnes. Après nos avancés technologiques remarquables, ils devinrent jaloux, la communication entre nos deux peuples n'était pas très développée. Ils nous ont attaqué à plusieurs reprise, et finalement capturé notre cité, nous forçant le retrait vers les montagnes.

Il redressa le torse avant de continuer:

-Nous venont reprendre ce qui nous appartient, et chasser ces rebelles très loin.

Spock fut fasciné par le revirement de situation. Comment une civilisation, coupée en deux, aurait pu survivre sans conflit, Spock vu maintenant que la guerre civile prenait tout son sens.

-Peut-être que les chasser n'est pas la meilleure solution. Et si ils revenaient, des années plus tard, mieux armés que vous? Pourquoi ne pas travailler en équipe?, proposa Leonard, plein de bonnes intentions.

Naymir le regarda comme s'il était fou:

-Êtes-vous fou? Ces monstres ne méritent pas une deuxième chance! Ils ont tué, détruit-

-Et vous vous trouvez mieux, après cette guerre?, coupa Sulu, indigné.

Naymir fut surprit, et fit mine de réfléchir. Puis, il baissa la tête:

-Je suppose que vous avez raison.

-Bien sur que nous avons raison, ne put s'empêcher de glisser McCoy, renversé par l'ignorance des deux peuples.

Naymir rouvrit la bouche pour répondre, ses yeux farouches:

-Votre capitaine est très malade. Nous avons détruit le champ de force, vous pouvez communiquer avec votre vaisseau de nouveau. Nous vous demandons de ne plus interférer dans nos affaires. Si c'est la guerre que Saandall veut, il l'aura. Je l'attendrai.

-Mais vous pourriez vivre sans peur!, s'exclama Chekov. Vous n'avez rien à perdre d'essayer!

-Laissez-nous aider, fit Spock. La Fédération se portera responsable des négociations. Et si les termes finaux ne vous plaisent pas, vous pourrez toujours refuser.

Naymir le regarda un instant. Il se pencha alors vers un de ses compagnons. Ils s'entretinrent pendant un instant, puis Naymir hocha la tête.

-Très bien. Je suppose que vous avez raison. Nous n'avons plus rien à perdre. Nous acceptons les conditions.

McCoy appuya sur son communicateur sans perdre une minute de plus.

-_Enterprise_? demanda-t-il sans trop y croire.

-Scotty, ici! Oh, docteur, vous ne savez pas à quel point nous sommes heureux d'avoir de vos nouvelles! Est-ce que tout va bien?

Leonard ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant l'accent écossais de l'ingénieur. Un soulagement palpable se propagea entre les hommes présents. Le cauchemar était enfin fini.

-Oui, Scotty, tout va bien. Préparez la salle de conférence et l'infirmerie, nous montons à bord.

-Aye aye, docteur.

* * *

Sur l'Enterprise, douze heures plus tard, tout signe de désespération avait disaprut des visages maintenant propres des officiers. Tous parlaient joyeusement dans la salle de récréation 5, un verre à la main, fêtant le retour à la paix sur la planète. Comme prévu, Saandall et Naymir se mirent d'accord sur un traité, et, quand McCoy y repensa, toute leur aventure lui fit l'effet d'un rêve.

Même le capitaine était là, assis dans un coin, souriant à tous, encore très faible et pâle de sa blessure. McCoy avait réussit à faire disparaitre l'infection, et la fièvre, mais Jim aurait besoin de quelques jours encore pour redevenir en pleine santé. Il était confiné à ses quartiers en attendant, médicamenté régulièrement, et obligé de longues nuits de sommeil réparateur. Il avait vu pire.

La guerre sur Gyramos n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, mais Jim se souvenait bien d'une chose très clairement : les lèvres de son premier officier sur les siennes.

Il n'avait eut le temps d'être seul avec Spock depuis leur retour. Il soupira, et, voyant que personne ne faisait plus attention à lui, décida d'aller se coucher.

-Oui ?, fit-il alors qu'il posait enfin ses fesses sur une surface confortable, et que quelqu'un demandait l'accès de sa chambre.

Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il s'aperût que c'était Spock, très droit dans son cadre de porte, qui l'avait suivi jusque dans ses quartiers. Le silence tomba alors sur eux deux comme un brique, et Jim s'empressa de la combler.

-Entre, Spock.

Bien qu'il n'aurait voulu qu'une chose, dormir, Jim se força à se redresser un peu sur son séant, malgré ses côtes douloureuses.

Il y eut un autre silence, alors que Spock s'asseyait à ses côtés. Cela ne troubla pas Kirk. Des silences agréables, il en avait eut des centaines avec le Vulcain, parfois se comprennant que par des regards.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi, Spock ? bailla Kirk, tentant de garder ses yeux ouverts. Le médicament que lui avait injecté McCoy quelques heures plus tôt prenait le dessus, faisant tomber ses paupières malgré lui.

Spock toussota, et soupira, ne sachant, pour une fois dans sa vie, par où commencer. Kirk ne lui laissa pas la chance de s'embourber plus, cette fois, c'est lui qui se pencha et l'embrassa avec toute la force qui lui restait.

Il n'y avait que deux coeurs qui battaient, si proches l'un de l'autre, mais Kirk avait l'impression que l'Univers se mettait enfin à la bonne heure, tout semblait _bien_, à cet instant précis.

Spock fut prit par surprise, mais répondit volontier au baiser, empoignant même la main de Jim dans la sienne, pressant son index et son majeur avec ceux de Kirk, partageant ainsi une autre sorte de baiser, plus intime, comme une promesse. Jim prit le visage du Vulcain avec sa main restante, caressant son visage avec son pouce.

Kirk se recula après un instant. Le silence n'était coupé que par leur respiration saccadée. Jim sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus combattre le médicament bien longtemps, et s'allongea. Il se sentait comme dans du coton.

-Peut-être devrais-je partir, fit Spock, regardant son ami fermer les yeux doucement, se sentant totalement en harmonie avec lui-même pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Il se leva, mais une main le retint. Il baissa le regard vers Kirk, encore tout habillé, les couvertures sous lui.

-Peut-être devrais-tu rester, murmura Jim en souriant faiblement.

Et Spock resta.

* * *

**Voilà! Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout et pour vos merveilleuses reviews!**

**À la prochaine!**

**Audrey**


End file.
